True Love
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: This is the sadest, happiest Shika/Ino story ever, well thats what i think anyway. Why dont you read and see what you think? Please R


**I was reading a lovely but sad story, and it really inspired me to write this, so please enjoy. It has things like Msn and stuff in it. Hope you like it.**

True love!

Ino Yamanaka, a girl who always had a dream. To win the heart of Shikamaru Nara. But little did she know. Shikamaru's dream was to win the heart of Ino. They would always talk at school. But never really said much more than hi.

They would secretly admire each other from afar. But never had the guts to share their feelings for each other. Until…

Later that night on Msn. She was just about to sign off when…Shikamaru's name came up. She talked to him for a while, then he said…

"**Ino there is something I need to say to you**"

She replied…

"Yeah there is something I need to say to you too…….I love you."

"**Really?…"**

"Yeah…With all my heart"

"**That's funny**…"

"What is?…"

**"I love you too…will you go out with me?"** he replied which gave Ino butterflies. She really couldn't believe what she was reading.

" Of course!!…" she replied.

And from that day on they were inseparable. They did everything together. There were no secrets between them ever. They were in their own little dream world. Until…

Shikamaru phoned her one evening. "Hey babe, listen er….there is something I need to say to you" he says with sadness in his voice. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked with her voice quivering.

"I'm moving away and…I'm never coming back…." Ino's heart broke. "I will miss you more than anything, and you know I will ALWAYS love you, babe?…Ino"

Ino dropped the phone on the floor and ran to her bedroom. She spent the rest of the night in tears. wouldn't let anyone talk to her.

The next day…

Shikamaru wrote Ino a letter and mailed it through the door. Ino, being in a horrible depressed state, was too heartbroken, so she kept it safe in her diary. Still to sad to talk to anyone. Not letting the world in.

The next day…

Ino woke up, and found a message left on her answer phone. "Ino, I'm leaving tomorrow, and er…my last wish is to say goodbye to you"

Ino couldn't bear it, the sound of his voice broke her heart even more. She would never survive saying goodbye to him. So she left the house for a long walk…later that night she cried herself to sleep again. And awoke with her eyes all covered in her mascara.

As she was depressed she slowly walked down the stairs and switched on the TV. Normally she would switch to her show, but for some strange reason she turned it over to the news. And to her horror…the headlines announced…"Plane crash early this morning…none survived"

Ino burst into heavy tears and ran up to her room in despair. She spent the whole day there crying. Also knowing that she didn't even allow him his last wish in saying goodbye. This hurt her completely. She skipped school that day…not being able to face anyone at school.

That night she picked up her diary, and out fell the letter that he wrote to her. As soon as she was about to open it…the doorbell rang.

Ino sighs "Mother must of forgotten her keys again" she slowly made her way downstairs, she unlocked the door with the letter still in hand, and opened it…there stood Shikamaru.

Ino stood frozen at the sight of the love of her life, who she thought was dead, was standing right in front of her. "no…it cant be…you, you died in the plane crash! There were no survivors!" she cried. He had tears form in his eyes.

"Ino…I never caught the plane, I had forgotten something, that I could never leave without" he explained. She held back her tears. "What's that?" she asked still in shock at the whole situation. He held up her hand and gently took the note from her. "This…read it"

She took it once he opened it and read aloud what it said. "Don't ever lose this note…because I'll be coming back for it"

Ino looked up at him confused. "lets just say its an excuse to say I love you with all my heart one more time, before I leave." he says smiling at her. She smiled back and together had a very long passionate kiss. Even though Shikamaru was leaving. Ino still loved him, and was thrilled to know that he loves her too.


End file.
